


I Want You

by FloingMachines



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima doesn't find out about Delphine right away, F/F, It starts in season one, This was supposed to be smut but it's not anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cosima didn't find out about Delphine's work for DYAD immediately? What happens now? What happens in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the patience, my schedule has been crammed but I wanted to put something out. This starts in between 1x08 and 1x09

            The door was solid wood with a small golden doorknob on the middle of the right side. Delphine Cormier brushed some of the curls out of her eyes and smiled a little bit at the closed door, which was odd because she wasn’t sure why she was smiling when the door was closed. She wanted the door to be open, she _wanted_ the door to be opened, but she hesitated before knocking.

            If she left the door closed she could remain in this suspended state of excitement and she could stare at the door all day. She would never face Cosima and would think about what would happen the moment she passed over the threshold in a happy bliss. If she didn’t open the door Cosima would remain in there, unchanged to Delphine.

            _Schrödinger’s clone_ Delphine thought with a slight laugh. She looked at the door again. Realizing that maybe she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t.

            The previous day had been…intense and she had wanted to stay the night over as a redo for the afternoon. She had left anyways and now the next afternoon she was standing in front of Cosima’s door wanting to ask for the redo but unable to open her mouth.

            She knew she was attracted to Cosima. That much was clear and simple, but even that couldn’t shed much light onto the gears that were turning in her head and the storm that was brewing. The younger girl was intelligent and it was only a matter of time before she discovered Delphine’s true intentions.

            That scared the fuck out of her. Whoever said “The truth will set you free” was full of shit. The truth binds you like chains and straps you to the rock as the lie builds and builds around you until you are crying for the truth and the lies and what you had lost and what you will lose…

            She shuddered. Her hand formed into a fist and she raised it up and looked at the door, biting her lip. _This could be the end of the world_ she thought and then looked at her hand and then the door. The amount of time deliberating this had been quite extensive and still, here she was unable to ask to enter Cosima’s apartment.

            The walk up the stairs had been the worst. Sweat was forming on her brow as she thought about everything that could go wrong, from Cosima not even being home to Cosima finding out about everything. The sucking vortex of problems was distracting her.

            Then she blanked. She blinked and then blanked in her brain in a blissful, thoughtless moment and knocked on the door and then retracted her hand, looking at the door unsure if it would open or close in her face.

            “Delphine?” A voice called from the other side of the door and some of stress drained from her as she heard Cosima’s voice.

            “ _Oui, mon amour_.” Delphine said and she heard the clicking of locks and the removal of the chain on the door as the door swung open and Cosima was smiling in the entryway. Delphine returned the smile as she stepped in and Cosima quickly kissed on the lips, which left her dizzy and Cosima closed the door.

            It was exactly how she had remembered it, the apartment smelling faintly of pot and perfume and old paper and glue with pillows and blankets were strewn across the floor.

            Cosima flopped down in an office chair covered with papers and picked up a coffee cup. “Hi.” She said, her voice small and almost shy, completely different from what Delphine knew. Delphine was at a loss for words and she smiled and glanced at the coffee cup. “Sorry, I’m out of wine glasses so I poured it in one of the last coffee mugs I had.”

            “That is an abomination.” Delphine laughed and sat on the desk next to her laptop and the chair Cosima was sitting on. _The laptop_ she thought, biting her lip.

            “But do you want wine?” Cosima asked. “Coffee cup wine?”

            “I might be inclined to have some of your wine. Even if it is in a coffee mug.” They both laughed and Cosima strolled over to a tall antique cabinet and pulled out a bottle of white wine and a coffee mug and held the bottle by the next with one and the mug in the other and casually poured the wine into the cup and walked back over and handed it to Delphine.

            “I was expecting you.” Cosima said. “But only sort of, I mean I wasn’t really sure if you’d be back or why.” She paused and glanced at Delphine. “Why are you back? I’m not arguing with it…I can’t stop thinking about you.”

            Cosima was rambling and Delphine had slowly slid off the desk and was half standing, half crouching in front of her. “I can’t stop thinking about you either.” Delphine said. Her voice barely came out as a whisper and Cosima looked like she was frozen in time at the sound of her voice, Delphine sure felt like she was frozen all the same.

            She wasn’t frozen because moments later she had leaned down and pressed her lips to the brunette’s. Cosima’s arms wrapped around the back of the French woman’s neck and Cosima stood up from the chair without breaking the kiss and began to back Delphine into the desk, their tongues running together just like the day before.

            Delphine felt like she was high. Her head seemed to loss it’s place as sparks exploded on her skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly and how Cosima was pressed flush against her, Delphine’s hands tangling in the dreadlocks she found, her back pressed against the hard surface of the desk.

            “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Cosima asked quietly, breaking the kiss and running the back of her hand across the skin on her jawline. “Just to be clear, there’s no pressure.”

            They looked at each other and Delphine looked into Cosima’s brown eyes and got lost, completely lost in how she had never felt like this before, never felt like she wanted to stare into someone’s eyes forever.

            “I think that would be a good idea.” Delphine said and Cosima shrugged off her cardigan and looked at her.

            “I love you.” The smaller girl said.

            “I love you too.” They smiled and kissed again as Cosima slipped on one of her papers and tried to regain her balance, but fell to floor and brought Delphine with her.

            Delphine was lying on top of the scientist, their legs intertwined and their lips locked and Cosima flipped over so that Delphine’s back was pressed in the floor and Cosima’s thigh was pressed into her center, making her lose control quickly.

            Their lips separated and they stared at each other before she said it.

            “I want you.” Her voice was quiet, but certain and Cosima nodded, understanding and began to slowly unbutton her jeans and drag them down her legs as the small apartment was filled with the sounds of breathless moans and Delphine could still see her eyes and remembering that she wanted to stay there forever.

 

* * *

 

            She remembered it very clearly, like the moment she put down her bag and turned around. She remembered the whole thing very clearly, like the clarity of watching the bullet enter her stomach and collapsing against the car.

            There was blinding pain, but she smiled and clutched her chest and she felt her body begin to give up on her and she looked up at the florescent lights of the parking garage and swore she could see something.

            An incoherent noise bubbled out of her, as she was sure she was still staring into Cosima’s eyes from that afternoon in the apartment when she was able to forget every problem that had cocooned her.

            She remembered the day spent on Cosima’s floor and mattress and not a tear escaped her eyes afterwards. She remembered the smile, the eyes, and knowing that she had said _I want you_ a thousand times over.

            Delphine Cormier had a small, but blissful smile on her face as hot tears leaked out of her eyes and she saw brown eyes and blackness as her eyes closed and the blood ran out of her body.

            The world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Shots on Broadway, Cameraman, The Girl Next Door, and an ultra secret surprise are WIPs right now. They will happen eventually, but I can't tell you when thanks to my schedule.


End file.
